1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the spindle direct motor drive system of a spinning machine such as ring spinning machine, ring twister machine, and double twister machine.
2. Prior Art
FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 show respectively the examples of the first system and the second system of a plurality of individual motors for driving individually and directly a plurality of spindles which are arranged on spindle rails installed in the full length of spinning machine, the wiring system and the peripheral system. In general, the power source voltage of the spinning machine which consumes about 30xcx9c50 kVA is mainly the alternating 400V class.
FIG. 1 or the first system is the one that all of the individual motors 3 are drove by a large capacious inverter 72, and after the alternating current voltage of power source 6 is converted to the direct current voltage by the voltage converter 7l,the alternating current power is supplied from the inverter 72 to the individual motors 3, through the power supply lines 4, the power supply line branches 4b of the each individual motors 3 and switches 102 of which the movements are synchronized with the braking devices 101.
FIG. 2 or the second system is the one that every individual motor 3 or every several individual motors 3 is controlled by each control mean (invertor in case of this example) 8, and is the one that after the alternating current voltage of power source 6 is converted to the direct current voltage by the voltage converter 71, the direct current power is supplied to every inverter 8 through the power supply lines 4 and the power supply line branches 4b and is converted to the alternating current voltage again by each inverter 8 and the alternating current power is supplied from each inverter 8 to every individual motor 3 through the connecting wires 4c. Moreover, the signal line 5 is connected with invertor 8 by the signal line branch 5b, and The stop switch 103 is the one to instruct each invertor 8 to stop or start the spindle 2 individually.
In any of the first system and the second system, because that one phase of the alternating current power supply 6 is usually grounded and in addition the voltage converter 71 is not an insulation type, the individual motors 3 should have the characteristic to be proof against the voltage and the insulation characteristic which corresponds to the power supply voltage against the earth.
FIGS. 3-7 show the conventional technologies. FIG. 3 shows the conventional exempla of the individual motor 3""s structure. The stator 3a comprises the stator core 3a1 made of the silicon steel board and the electric winding wire 3a2 and the stator 3a is supported by the mean that the metallic housing 3c engages the edge of the stator core 3a1""s outer part. The metallic housing 3c is molded as one body with the holder 3d of the spindle""s bolster 2a into which the bolster 2a is pressed and fit. On the other hand, the rotor 3b into which the spindle rotating part 2b is pressed and fit rotates at high speed inside of stator 3a. The individual motor 3 should have the characteristic to be proof against the voltage which corresponds to the power source voltage against the earth. And because the metallic housing 3c of the individual motor 3 is connected with the frame of the machine electrically, only the insulator of the stator winding wire 3a2 should have the characteristic to be proof against the voltage. By any chance if the insulation of this stator winding wire 3a2 is destroyed and if the earth resistance is large or the frame of the machine is imperfectly grounded, it is very dangerous because the power supply voltage appears on the metallic housing 3c of individual motor 3 which person""s hand can touch easily. Because of the restriction that it is necessary to secure the insulating distance to be proof against the voltage, it is not easy to install compactly the switch 102 of FIG. 1, the inverter 8, the stop switch 103 of FIG. 2 and etc. on the metallic housing 3c. 
FIG. 4 shows a conventional example of the wiring system of the first system and electric power supply lines or naked bars, 41, 42, and 43 which are arranged and partially embedded in the wiring duct 161 made of the insulation resin, being the distance apart from each other (in this case, surface distance) for insulating according to the power supply voltage.
FIG. 5 shows a conventional structure example of individual motors 3, the wiring system and the peripheral system of the second system and power supply lines 41 and 42 which supply the direct current power and signal lines 51 are arranged in the wiring duct 161 being the distance apart from each other for insulating according to the power supply voltage, and they are installed under the spindle rail 1. Invertor 8, stop switch 103, control materials 104 and the wiring of power supply line branches 4b, signal line branches 5b and connected wires 4c, etc. are arranged in housing 17, and they are installed for each spindle as covering the individual motor 3, the lower side of spindle 2, the spindle rail 1 and the wiring duct 16.
In the wiring system of FIG. 4, and the wiring system and the peripheral system of FIG. 5, power supply lines 4 of the machine of the alternating current power source 400V class should be the electric wires with the corresponding diameter or thickness, also including the peripheral system, they should be surely the distance apart from each other for insulating according to the voltage. In addition, they should have the safety structure that person""s hand does not touch easily and the sealing up structure that the rubbish of a minute fiber which floats in the air does not invade. For such a reason, the size of the wiring system and the peripheral system are considerably large and their structure become complex. A large space is necessary to install them inside of the machine, and then it""s not easy to install them anywhere inside of the machine.
FIG. 6 shows a conventional example of the signal transmission system that is necessary in the individual motor 3, the wiring system and the peripheral system of the second system. There are speed set value signal, drive/stop signal, brake signal, motor restrain signal and so on as control signals sent to the inverter 8 from the controller 11 that controls the machine entirely and there are error signal, error type indicate signal and so on as a status signals sent to the controller 11 from the inverter 8. In the spinning machine of which total length reaches to as many as 20-40 m, it is not practical to transmit the control signal and the status signal as parallel and digital signals even on the mounting side and the cost side because quite a lot of wiring are needed. FIG. 6 is the example of the local network (LAN) system that processes these signals as the serial communications between multi bureaus.
FIG. 7 shows a main circuit composition of each bureau in the LAN system. In this LAN system, the coaxial cable of exclusive use or the twisted pair lines are used as a transmission medium and in each bureau 9 (each invertor 8 is included) and the relay circuits 12, the special driving/receiving circuit 9d for transmission are used which can drive about 100 bureaus, so the LAN system is the general purpose and highly developed serial communication system which can transmit the signal in both directions to over several hundred meters distantly.
In serial communication system (LAN) between multi bureaus showing in FIG. 6 and FIG. 7, each composition element has generality based on each role. For the use as the spindle direct motor drive system of the spinning machine in which a small amount of data are transmitted in both directions between 500-1000 inverters 8 that are arranged in right and left side of the machine and the controller 11 that controls the machine entirely within the range of about 20-40 m, total machine length, the specification of the composition element of LAN is excessive, and mounting LAN is difficult and invites great costs.
The object of the present invention is to solve some problems mentioned above about the installation of the individual motors for driving directly the spindles, the wiring system and the peripheral system, to make the structure of the system safe, small and simple, and to decrease the cost of the system.
The First Characteristic of Composition
Spinning machine includes a plurality of spindles which are arranged on the spindle rail installed in the direction of length of spinning machine, and a plurality of individual motors provided each for said spindle, for driving said spindles directly and individually. It is characterized by that the spindle direct motor drive system of spinning machine comprises the hard electric insulation mean between the stator of the said individual motor and the holder of the said spindle""s bolster to support the bolster, which unites and covers the stator and the holder when it molds, and shapes the housing of the said individual motor.
The First Effect
According to the first characteristic of composition, as that there is hard electric insulation mean between the stator of the said individual motor and the holder of the said spindle""s bolster to support the bolster and it unites and covers the stator and the holder when it molds and shapes the housing of the said individual motor, even if the insulation destruction of the stator winding wire happens by any chance, the power supply voltage does not appear to the housing of an individual motor and the spindle bolster for person""s hand to touch easily due to the insulation characteristic of the housing""s material and structure. So there is no worry of the electric shock and the safety is secured. Also there is the effect that the wiring and the peripheral system such as electric parts can be mounted easily and small on the housing made of insulator.
The Second Characteristic of Composition
Spinning machine includes a plurality of spindles which are arranged on the spindle rail installed in the direction of length of spinning machine, and a plurality of individual motors provided each for said spindle, for driving said spindles directly and individually. It is characterized by that the spindle direct motor drive system of spinning machine comprises at least two power supply lines for supplying power being arranged along the said spindle rail, and the power supply branch points at which the conductive parts of the said power supply lines are exposed and from which the electric power are supplied to the said individual motors directly, or indirectly through the control means for controlling one or more of the said individual motors and also which are at least the distance apart from each other for insulation corresponding to the voltage between each other of the said power supply lines, in the direction of the length of the said power supply lines.
The Second Effect
According to the second characteristic of composition, as that the power supply branch points at which the conductive parts of the said power supply lines are exposed, are at least the distance apart from each other for insulation corresponding to the voltage between each other of the said power supply lines, in the direction of the length of the said power supply lines, the said power supply lines can be arranged adjacently and there is the effect that the size of the wiring system can be minimized. As the restriction about the place for installing the wiring system decreases further, for example the installing it in front of the housing of an individual motor becomes easier.
The Third Characteristic of Composition
In addition, spindle direct motor drive system of spinning machine as characterized in claim 2, is characterized by that the said power supply lines are composed of naked lines enclosed and insulated by the insulated resin made duct except the power supply branch points, and there is the hard electric insulation mean between the stator of the said individual motor and the holder of the said spindle""s bolster to support the bolster and it unites and covers the stator and the holder when it molds, and shapes the housing of the said individual motor, and the said power supply lines are covered and supported by the second housing in front of the said individual motor housing.
The Third Effect
In addition to the effect of claim 2, according to the third characteristic of composition, because the said power supply lines are composed of naked lines enclosed and insulated by the insulated resin made duct except the power supply branch points, the work of removing the insulating coating of wires is not necessary and the electric power supply branch lines can be connected by means of inserting only the plugs attached at the end of the branch wires to the holes of the naked lines. And then, there is the effect that the assembly work becomes easy. Also by ribbing on the insulated resin made duct, the said power supply branch points should secure the surface distance apart from each other for insulation and so the distance between the power supply branch points can be reduced further, there is the effect that the size of the wiring system can be minimized.
Because that the said power supply lines are covered and supported by the second housing in front of the said motor housing which the electric insulation mean covers and shapes when it molds, the conventional sizable place or space are not specially necessary for installing the wiring duct. Also, it is possible to mount concentrically the inverter for controlling every one or more of the said individual motor, the power supply line branches, the control means and so on, with the power supply lines in front of the housing of the individual motors. This concentrated mounting will bring the effect of a redoubled miniaturization because of being able to omit connecting wires, control means and so on.
The Fourth Characteristic of Composition
Spinning machine includes a plurality of spindles which are arranged on the spindle rail installed in the direction of length of spinning machine, and a plurality of individual motors provided each for said spindle, for driving said spindles directly and individually. It is characterized by that the spindle direct motor drive system of spinning machine comprises the control means for controlling one or more of the said individual motors which are arranged for every one or more of the said individual motors, and at least one signal line which is divided into the length corresponding to a fixed number of the said control means and is connected to each of the fixed number of the said control means through the receiving circuit or the receiving and driving circuits for transmitting the signal in one direction or both directions between the said signal line and each of the said control means, and also is connected to the next line directly or indirectly through the receiving and driving circuits for transmitting the signal in one direction or both directions between the said signal line and next one, and connected one by one repeatedly in the same way.
The Fourth Effect
According to the fourth characteristic of composition, as the signal lines are divided to the length which relates to the amount of the control means per unit composing the machine, the signal lines can be made composed with the rule, so there is the effect improving the efficiency of the assembly work. Moreover, the signal lines may be divided to the suitable length to correct the disordered signal wave by passing the said driving/receiving circuit and then there is the effect that the signal can be transmitted at high speed and stably at long distance even if the driving/receiving circuit and the transmitting circuit are not equilibrated not comprising the coaxial cable or the twisted pair wires.
The Fifth Characteristic of Composition
In addition, spindle direct motor drive system of spinning machine as characterized in claim 4, is characterized by that the said signal lines are composed of naked lines enclosed and insulated by the insulated resin made duct except the signal branch points, and there is the hard electric insulation mean between the stator of the said individual motor and the holder of the said spindle""s bolster to support the bolster and it unites and covers the stator and the holder when it molds, and shapes the housing of the said individual motor, and the said signal lines are covered and supported by the second housing in front of the said individual motor housing.
The Fifth Effect
In addition to the effect of claim 4, according to the fifth characteristic of composition, because the said signal lines are composed of naked lines, enclosed and insulated by the insulated resin made duct except the signal branch points, the work of removing the insulating coating of wires is not necessary and the signal branch lines can be connected by means of inserting only the plugs or contacts attached at the end of the branch wires to the holes of the naked lines. And then, there is the effect that the assembly work becomes easy.
Because that the said signal lines are covered and supported by the second housing in front of the said motor housing which the electric insulation mean covers and shapes when it molds, the conventional sizable place or space are not specially necessary for installing the wiring duct. Also, it is possible to mount concentrically the inverter for controlling every one or more of the said individual motor, the power supply line branches, the control means and so on, with the power supply lines in front of the housing of the individual motors. This concentrated mounting will bring the effect of a redoubled miniaturization because of being able to omit connecting wires, control means and so on.